Bigg City Port Rescue
by jriddle41
Summary: Here's my latest story: A 3 way Crossover between Thomas and Friends, Theodore Tugboat, and TUGS. Based on the Thomas and Friends Movie Misty Island Rescue.
1. The Trip to Sodor

Bigg City Port Rescue

Based on Misty Island Rescue

Narrator: It was a cheerful spring day in the Big Harbor. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. A new repair staion was being built. It was going to be used to fixed both engines and boats. Theodore was excited. Thomas and Percy chuffed in with some cars full of Bricks and Timber.

Theodore: Hi guys.

Thomas/Percy: Hello Theodore.

Theodore: This is exciting. A brand new repair station for engines and boats.

Thomas: Yeah. It's like a spa for stuff.

Percy: I'm gettin' hungry.

Narrator: But then they were greeted with a nasty surprise. *Arry and Bert arrive with some pipes and iron and bump into Thomas and Percy.* It was Arry and Bert, the dumbest, ugliest...

Arry: *To Narrator.* Oi! Who you callin ugly, boy?

Narrator: Sorry. Anywho the Diesels were buttholes and liked being mean to Steam Engines.

Arry/Bert: *To Theodore. Loser! *Laughs meanly*

Narrator: Especially to Tugs that are nice to Steam Engines. Theodore just ignored them and continued with work. At the junk dock, Whiff the Garbage Engine arrived to collect some garbage from Guysborough the Garbage Barge.

Whiff: Good Morning Guysborough!

Guysborough: What's good about it? I'm still a Garbage Barge, and you're still a Garbage Engine!

Narrator: Whiff didn't mind being smelly, but he DID mind Guysborough's grumpy nature. He wheeshed steam at Guysborough crossly and went off with a huff.

Guysborough: Rotten Engine!

Narrator: Theodore was working with Emily. They made such a nice couple.

Theodore: Isn't it nice to be out on this kind of day Emily?

Emily: Yeah. Looking off randomly into space.

Narrator: Just then James arrived with some paint cans. The paint was to decorate the Repair Station. He was just shunting it into a siding when he hit a thing in the tracks and the paint cans went everywhere. One even knocked into a freight car full of special building stones needed to make the foundations for the Repair Station. The Frieght Car tipped over for no reason and splashed into the waters! The Stones were lost!

James: Uh, whoops?

Narrator: Luckly no one was hurt, but Thomas was covered in paint.

Thomas: Aw man, not again! Not sure which is worse; this, or when my cousin Mike visits and we play Pictonary.

(Flashback shows Thomas with Emily the Beautiful engine, and Mike the Tank Engine. THomas is Drawing something on paper somehow and Mike is guessing what it is.)

Mike: A Jackal! Jackal! It looks like a Jackal! Jackal! Jackal! Jackal!

Emily (Engine): Time!

Thomas relaxing and gets a mad face at Mike*

Thomas: It wasn't right the first time you said it! So why the heck would it be right the next 10,000 times? *Storms off.* Geez!

(Flashback ends)

Emily: Oh great! Without those stones we can't finish work on the foundation of the Repair Station!

James: It wasn't my fault!

Emily: Then who was the one who knocked the paint cans into the stones?

James: Uh, that stick? *Points to a stick laying on the ground.*

Narrator: Thanks to James, work had slowed down on the Repair Station. Theodore was hanging around the big sharp rocks. Then he saw Digby the Cable Ship.

Theodore: Uh, hi Digby. What are you doing here?

Digby: Come see for yourself.

Narrator: Theodore followed where Digby pointed and could not believe what he saw! Emily was stuck between trhe twin peaks and looked silly.

Theodore: Emily?

Emily: Who were you expecting, Rosie the Pink Engine?

Theodore: Didn't you learn your lesson last time you did this?

Emily: I think I forgot.

Theodore: Well I'll get you out then.

Narrator: Theodoroe went through the rocks until he was facing Emily. Then he began to push. It was very difficult.

Theodore: *Thinking. Man. Emily's put on a little weight today.*

Emily: I heard that!

Theodore: I didn't say anything.

Narrator: Soon with a bit of efford, Theodore pushed Emiy out of the peaks with a pop.

Theodore: Finally!

Emily: My hero!

Digby: Well I'm off to do some cably work.

Narrator: Later, The Dispatcher, the nutcase in charge of the tugs, spoke to Theodore and Emily. Thomas was nearby.

Dispatcher: Emily, what were you doing getting stuck between those peaks? Didn't you remember what happened last time?

Emily: I forgot.

Dispatcher: Well anywho, Theodore I have news. I have decided that because of your hard work...

Theodore: You're giving me my own V-word?

Dispatcher: No.

Theodore: Crap!

Dispatcher: BUT, before you start throwing full wine bottles at me, I have a surprise for you. Theodore, you are to visit the Island of Sodor.

Narrator: Theodore could not believe what he had heard!

Theodore: (Excited) Do you mean it Sir? An acutal trip to Sodor? Thank you sir!

Narrator: Emily spoke up.

Emily: Sir, I've been to Sodor before. May I go with Theodore and make sure he doesn't get lost?

Dispatcher: No Emily. You're needed here. Thomas will show him how to get there.

Thomas: Plus I have to deliver this goods train home anyway.

Theodore: This makes it even more exciting.

Narrator: Soon, Thomas was ready to go. Theodore was ready too. all the boats had come to say good bye.

Theodore: See ya guys.

Hank: Bring me a present! And I'm running low on Chili and Pickles and burrito shells!

Theodore: You and your strange cookings Hank.

Narrator: Thomas whistled, and they set off.

Emily: Becareful Theodore.

Narrator: Soon, it got foggy. Thomas was having a hard time seeing the tracks, and Theodore was having a hard time seeing Thomas.

Theodore: Are you sure this is safe?

Thomas: Don't worry Theodore. I know my way to Sodor through any weather problem!

Narrator: But Thomas' Driver was concerned.

Driver: The little Tug might have a point Thomas. I think we should becareful. We don't know what's in this fog.

Narrator: And he was right. None of them knew that the points had been switched to a different track away from the water. Thomas was going the wrong way!

Theodore: Thomas? Thomas? *Worried. Thomas where are you?

Narrator: But Thomas didn't hear Theodore.

Thomas: I can't see a thing!

Narrator: By the time he could, it was too late! A landslide had blocked the tracks. Thomas was stuck.

Thomas: Bust my Buffers! *Looks. Where's Theodore?

Driver: I don't know! We must have gone on the wrong track from the water.

Thomas: Oh dear. Without me beign next to the Ocean, I can't give Theodore directions! Now he'll be lost! This is a disaster!


	2. Welcome to Bigg City Port

Narrator: Poor Theodore was lost and alone. Soon the fog slowly began to lift. Theodore had arrived at a very strange place.

Theodore: Where am I?

Narrator: Theodore looked and saw no tugs. The place looked like a Big Harbor, but it was quiet.

Theodore: This is strange. Can't be the Big Harbor, and it can't be Sodor. Maybe there's a railway line nearby. Then I can follow it back home somehow.

Narrator: So Theodore continued carefully along. Then, strange things began happening. First, Theodore heard the sounds of engines running on water.

A tall red smokestack is seen going past some barges.*

Theodore: Who's there?

Narrator: But Theodore heard nothing else, and nobody answered. Then Theodore came to a Repair Yard called Lucky's. Wild Whistles echoed around him.

Strange echoy whistles are heard*

Theodore: *Frightened. Who's there?

Whistling continues to freak him out*

Theodore: GET ME OUTTA HERE!

Narrator: And Theodore raced off as fast as he could! He rounded a corner and came to a stop. Theodore was bumper to bumper with 2 of the strangest Tugboats he had ever seen. They had Yellow painting, moving heads, and tall red smokestacks with Stars on them.

Theodore: *Scared. Who are you?

Narrator: But the Tugs didn't answer, and they didn't look friendly. Theodore tried to be brave.

Theodore: *Nervous. M-m-my name's Theodore. W-w-who are you?

Narrator: This time the tugs gave him an answer.

Ten Cents: I'm Ten Cents.

Sunshine: And I'm Sunshine.

Ten Cents/Sunshine: We live here.

Theodore: Where's here?

Ten Cents: Bigg City Port.

Theodore: You mean this isn't Sodor?

Narrator: The Tugs shook their heads.

Sunshine: We're the Star Tugs. Want to meet the others?

Theodore: Others?

Ten Cents: Yes. There are more of us back at the dock. Come on.

Narrator: While Theodore followed the 2 Tugs, back at the Big Harbor, the Dispatcher got a bad news report.

Dispatcher: Theodore didn't arrive at Sodor. He's missing!

Narrator: On Sodor, Thomas had been pulled out of the landslide and was looking all around for Theodore. When he arrived at the docks, he didn't see the tug. Salty pulled up.

Thomas: Salty, have you seen a small tugboat with a Red Baseball Cap lately, have you?

Salty: Sorry, Matey. Only tug I've seen lately was one with a Turquoise fishing hat and gold letters spelling "The Vigorous".

Narrator: Thomas sighed and said Thank You. He then raced to the Wharf where the Narrow Gauge Engines were.

Thomas: Have you seen a small tugboat with a Red Baseball Cap come by?

Narrator: But they gave him the same answer Salty had given him. This made Thomas even more worried. What if Theodore had crashed into some rocks in the fog and sank? It would have been all his fault.

Thomas: I have to find Theodore!

Narrator: He raced off down the line. Meanwhile in Bigg City Port, Theodore had followed Ten Cents and Sunshine towards a large dock where 5 larger tugs were waiting. Theodore was surprised. 3 of them were big Strong Tugs, one was an Old Paddle Tug, and the other was a medium Tug with a Raising Head and a monocle.

Ten Cents: Guys, this is Theodore. He's lost and ended up here.

Tugs: Hi Theodore.

Ten Cents: Theodore, this is Top Hat, Warrior, Big Mac, O.J., and Hercules.

Theodore: Hello.

Voice: Good Morning Star Fleet.

Ten Cents: And That's Captian Starr.

Narrator: Theodore looked up and saw a large building with a Blue and White striped Megaphone coming out of it.

Theodore: Captian Star is a Megaphone?

Ten Cents: No, he's speaking through it.

Theodore: Ohhhhh! I don't get it.

Captian Star: Who's he Ten Cents?

Ten Cents: This is Theodore Tugboat, sir. He got lost in the fog and somehow ended up here.

Captian Star: Well welcome to Bigg City Port, Theodore. Hope you enjoy your time here. Plus we could use an extra Tug around to help with work.

Theodore: Thanks Mr. Megaphone.

Narrator: The Star Tugs laughed. Captian Star said nothing. But he muttered something along the lines of "Crazy Munchkin."

Sunshine: So anyway, where you from Theodore?

Narrator: So Theodore told them all about the Big Harbor and all his friends. Meanwhile back in the Big Harbor, the Dispatcher spoke to the tugs.

Dispatcher: Theodore didn't arrive at Sodor. I believe he is missing.

Narrator: Emily gasped.

Emily: Oh no! I knew I should have gone with him!

Narrator: Thomas was also upset.

Thomas: It's all my fault sir. I should have payed more attention to the tracks.

Dispatcher: Don't be blaming yourself Thomas. Those points have been crappy since day one.

Narrator: Just then the Dispatcher got another radio thing.

Dispatcher: The Queen Stephanie is gonna be visiting in few days! And if Theodore isn't here she'll be upset.

Narrator: The Queen Stephanie was the Grandest Ocean Liner in the whole Ocean. She loved visiting the Big Harbor on occations. And Theodore was her favorite tug to see.

Dispatcher: I hearby declare the biggest search party ever!

Narrator: So all the boats and engines headed out to find Theodore.


	3. Theodore's Discovery

Narrator: Back in Bigg City Port, the Star Tugs were showing Theodore around.

Ten Cents: That's Lucky's Yard. Repairs are made their.

Theodore: Cool. Hey Ten Cents, who are those tugs over there?

Narrator: Theodore saw a group of 5 other strange tugs. They had dark brown/ dark red painting, paler faces than ther Star Tugs', and white Zeros on their Stacks.

Ten Cents: Those are the Z-Stacks.

Theodore: Z-Stacks?

Sunshine: Our rivals. They're the worst bullies in Bigg City Port. They work for Captian Zero.

Theodore: Is he a megaphone too?

Ten Cents and Sunshine glance looks at eachother then back at Theodore.*

Ten Cents/Sunshine: Yes. He's a Megaphone too.

Theodore: What's with the megaphones?

Ten Cents: Beats the Holy Crap out of me.

Narrator: Back on Sodor Thomas was still looking for Theodore. Then he saw Emily the Beautiful Engine. She was resting at the yards when she saw Thomas.

Emily (Engine): Hi Honey. What's the Matter?

Thomas: I'm looking for a small Tugboat with a Red Baseball Cap. Seen him?

Emily (Engine): Sory but the only tug I've seen lately was that one with same name as mine.

Thomas: Well there's a big search party for him. Wanna help?

Emily (Engine): Sure.

Narrator: Back in the Big Harbor, George was talking to Owen the Oil Rig.

George: Owen, have you seen Theodore?

Owen: NOPE. NOT TO MY KNOWLEDGE.

George: Well if you see him let me know, okay?

Owen: SURE THING GEORGE.

George: Thanks.

Narrator: Back at Bigg City Port, Warrior showed Theodore Lord Stinker the Garbage Barge.

Warrior: Morning Lord Stinker.

Lord Stinker: Hello Warrior. Who's your new friend there?

Warrior: This is Theodore Tugboat. He's from the Big Harbor. He'll be working with you today.

Narrator: Theodore was glad to work with Lord Stinker. Lord Stinker was much friendlier to Theodore than Guysborough was to anyone.

Theodore: Lord Stinker, you're a much better barge than Guysborough.

Lord Stinker: Who is this Guysborough chap?

Theodore: He's a garbage barge in the Big Harbor.

Lord Stinker: I might like to meet him sometime.

Theodore: I don't think so. Guysborough is very grumpy. He hates lots of stuff.

Lord Stinker: Oh. I guess I don't want to meet him then.

Narrator: Soon Theodore followed Big Mac to the Rock Quarry. As Big Mac's barge was being loaded with rocks, Theodore noticed something. Among the stones on the pile were some very smooth, strong looking stones.

Theodore: The Building Stones! We need those stones back at the Big Harbor to work on the Repair Station!

Narrator: Theodore told Big Mac about the stones disappearing in the Big Harbor. Big Mac decided to tell Captian Star. And Captian Star Spoke to Theodore.

Captian Star: Well Theodore, I hear you found some stones that tickle your fancy.

Theodore: Yes sir.

Captian Star: Let me make a deal with you then. Help us with all this work, and we will help you get those stones to where you came from.

Theodore: Thanks Mr Megaphone!

Captian Star: It's Captian Star you ding dong.

Theodore: Sorry.

Narrator: Back at the Big Harbor, Emily was at the enterance of the Harbor waiting for Theodore to come home. She had never felt so sad before.

Emily the Vigorous: *Softly. I wish you were here Theodore.


	4. Setting to work

Narrator: Back in Bigg City Port, Theodore was talking to the Star Fleet.

Theodore: Alright Stars. We have to work harder then we are now. So what ever you do, give an extra 110%.

Narrator: But the Star Tugs were not happy.

Big Mac: Are you crazy?

Sunshine: We can't work that hard.

Ten Cents: We'll run out of coal!

Warrior: That's right.

Narrator: Theodore was both surprised and confused.

Theodore: *Confused. Coal? But you're not Steam Engines.

Top Hat: Oh, yes we are! Hadn't you noticed the steam?

Theodore: Sorry. Didn't notice. But by Steam engines I meant trains that run on coal.

Hercules: We use coal and water for fuel just like steam engines, Ol' Chap. But we don't have much coal left.

Theodore: Why?

O.J.: The Cargo Ship that usually delivers our coal never arrived. So we've had to be careful on our coal uses ever since.

Warrior: That's right.

Big Mac: Warrior will you stop saying "that's right"?

Warrior: But I only said it twice.

Big Mac: Really? Guess I lost track. Sorry 'bout that.

Warrior: All is forgiven.

Theodore: Well I'm gonna go fill up on Oil.

Narrator: Soon Theodore arrived at the Fuel Depot.

Theodore: Oil please.

Manager: Where's your barge?

Theodore: Barge?

Manager: How am I suppose to fill your barge with Oil if you don't have one?

Theodore: I meant Oil for my tank.

Manager: Well why didn't you say so? Most Tugs round here use coal.

Theodore: Yeah. That's what I just found out.

Manager: Well there's your Oil. Have a nice day.

Theodore: Thanks.

Narrator: So Theodore helped the Star Tugs work really hard. The Tugs didn't like it, but they tried to be brave. Back at the Big Harbor, Thomas was delivering a load of Logs to Sodor when he stopped. Thomas was in front of an old junction. The Tracks were rusty and weedy, but they were close enough to the water for a tug to go through.

Thomas: This line seems familiar.

Driver: Didn't you use to visit Bigg City Port down this way?

Thomas: Yeah but then Fatty got drunk and closed it up by farting and some logs are down there now. You supose Theodoore might be lost in Bigg City Port?

Fireman: It's possible. But we'll think on it later. Right now we have work to do.

Narrator: So they set off Down the Line to Sodor. Back at Bigg City Port, Theodore was finishing up work. He didn't know that Zorran and the Z-Stacks were watching him.

Zorran: Look at that punk. He thinks he can get them Stars working better than us, but not for long. Zip, Zug, I have a mission for you two. I want you to have that Tug come over by Dender Rocks for a little "Surprise".

Zip: Oh Goody Goody. I love surprises. What is it?

Zorran: _We're gonna slam him into the Rocks you idiot!_

Zug: Pay more attention to when he says something about a Surprise Zip. You might not tget yelled at as much.

Zip: Sorry.

Narrator: So the 2 Z-Stack Switchers went to see Theodore.

Theodore: Uh Hi. Who are you?

Zip: I'm Zip.

Zug: And I'm Zug. You must be Theodore.

Theodore: Yeah I guess... Hey wait a minute! How do you know my name?

Zip: Uh, we're Psycic?

Theodore: Okay I'll believe that.

Zug: Also your name is on your side.

Theodore: Oh yeah. Forgot that was there. Well anyway, what do you want?

Zug: We just wanted to show you a surprise at the Rocks.

Theodore: A surprise?

Zip: That's right. It's a surprise from the Z-Stacks to you for being new here.

Theodore: Well, I was told not to trust Z-Stacks.

Zug: Oh those Star Tugs don't know what they're talking about. We nice tugs.

Theodore: Well, okay.

Narrator: Soon they were heading towards Dender Rock. As they got closer to the rock Zorran was hiding behind, Theodore spoke.

Theodore: You know, I kinda figured you Z-Stacks were nothing but a bunch of jerks, but maybe I was wrong. You guys seem kinda cool.

Narrator: As soon as Theodore had said this, Zip and Zug had become touched by his kind words. No one had ever said they were cool before. It was at that moment that Zip and Zug couldn't find it in their semi-nonexisting hearts to continue with the dirty Deed. So they led Theodore to a different location away from the Trap. Zorran was not going to be happy about that.

Zorron: What the crap? What are they doing?

Narrator: Zip and Zug knew they would be in trouble for not going ahead with the plan, but they didn't want Theodore getting hurt.


End file.
